justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown songs
These unknown songs are snippets Justin posted on his Instagram or found on the internet. Some of them might come out and some of them will never release. Justin said he had 400 unreleased songs on his iPhone. Song #1 Justin, Khalil and Nick DeMoura are dancing to this song. So maybe it features Khalil? Yeah so infectious Them camera move in silence oh Said I'm lying your lips are filled with... https://instagram.com/p/kgBk7zAvuI/ Song #2 Basically this one sounds like it's being sung by a robot. Change the way that they talk 'bout me and you Got my Billie Jean (foreign??) Let you see my point of you / set my point of view I love your attitude I know you do not understand it Baby you're a superstar You should be named after a planet, dammit (Wow) http://instagram.com/p/q0L_KhAviq/ Song #3 This song's caption is a crown emoji so maybe he's going to call it "King" or something? This song sounds the most complete, and it's kind of a slow number. Thick or thin I'ma be parallel right next to you Through winter, spring, summer time I'll fall with you Take my hand We bring each other. .. just like you https://instagram.com/p/q0L_ONAvir Song #4 It doesn't really matter though I feel like me and you girl, we had it all I'm wishing on a star Girl tell me where you are Or how you been I'm gonna tell you now We will never speak again https://instagram.com/p/q0MF8gAvi5 Song #5 I'll be thinking about you And all the things you put me trough Got no time to waste (waste) I guess we really needed space (space) I just wanna know if you want to Tryin' https://instagram.com/p/q0MW2QAvjZ Song #6 I hope you understand that You bring out the best and leave the negative After I decide the war is.. Who you love is actually relatively You should be.. every day.. https://instagram.com/p/q0NRGtAvk1 Song #7 I'm close to finishing I'm close to listening I'm tryna figure out but this is not as interesting Should I stay or go? How do I let her know? Don't wanna lose control Think it's time to tell her that I'm moving on I'm moving on https://instagram.com/p/q0NZCxgvk_ Song #8 Your eyes change like the seasons Your eyes they make me speechless You know I met you for a reason https://instagram.com/p/q0Nl3ZgvlO Song #9 How do our lives become lighter? How do our eyes become brighter? Gotta believe in something higher http://instagram.com/p/yZegYKAvic Song #10 This is called "Oh Girl" as people say. I'm happy that I'm here with you, you make me wanna say oh girl Your body is so insane making me call your name Your body is so insane making me call your name Oh girl Yes like a rush I just need to hold you tight Baby, your love is keeping me warm, warm, warm You've been gone for a while I just need to hold you back And we leave, I'm with you ... oh baby https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616294955993178112 https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616268409978884096 https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/688669118128611328 Song #11 This song was of the collaboration with Cody Simpson which probably won't release. ..too start again They tell me love is blind But baby I can see it all, tonight https://instagram.com/p/ui9qP3FuoU/ Song #12 Another unreleased Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber duet. Cody Simpson ... we gonna bring that ship to shore No time... we gonna bring that ship to shore Justin Bieber ... It's not so much that I could say without it has been cast away till you miss me on that train ... Oh darling I won't let you down https://www.keek.com/keek/J38qeab Song #13 Probably another Cody Simpson x Justin Bieber duet. (instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYjg7bDFlmM Song #14 Take my hand and put it on your chest 'Cause I need you https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/616760240307109888 Song #15 This may be named as "I Want It All" as Ryan posted this as caption on Instagram. I wanna be a father To teach them right from wrong I wanna have a daughter https://instagram.com/p/jVNgv8n0KD/ Song #16 You don't ever have to do a thing To give me your love and perfection https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628979371873845248 Song #17 Hey girl You're more than words can say https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628624093395316736 Song #18 I just wanna connect with you mentally (mentally, mentally) 'Cause I'm attracted to you physically You remind me of a science class I wanna study your anatomy https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628370213969395712 Song #19 (instrumental) https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628269711671754752 Song #20 Oh, oh oh I want to see you naked Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh I want to see you naked ... And when she do the dance Gotta give me the chance To show you all of mine Open the door I got to https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628150591701647361 https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628351324384395264 Song #21 The song is on Riff Raff's album, Peach Panther .. better see you clearer I just wanna know ... 'Cause I'm looking on a road that .. to Paris. .. Taking money out the bag Trowing paper in the air See her sitting on my lap (Oh damn) Better act quick Better (actress??) Bouncing on a mattress Got her on the bed doing backflips Holla, roll up https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/635121747268866048 Song #22 The sun wasn't on my side Oh the sun wasn't on my side Guess I'll https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629299880473796608 Song #23 .. by my side So we can understand each other And never ever fight Oh I wanna fight https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/628594949131517952 Song #24 ... C'mon yeah, keep going. Don't let it get in your path (?) ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEQY0jy5y7o Song #25 Sometimes I feel like I can Sometimes I feel like I can't control it https://www.facebook.com/allaboutbieberr/videos/722536697879340 Song #26 Why they wanna try to bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna put me down? But I know I just wanna know why, we were so connected Had to seek the moment You could not explain it I just think that I want You to try to make me Make me why I know the reason and the chances of everything we could be I just know that we could be the type of people that could be an opposite Every time that we were bored to rock n roll I know it's weird and everything I just wanna be the one to know that we can only understand everything Cause I, I Said I, I I want there to be an I, I Cause I, I felt everything And I, I Why do they try to break me down I don't know, I don't know ... Why do you keep falling for me? ... https://instagram.com/p/9EpvDViT0N/ https://instagram.com/p/9Ez0UbnJgT/ https://twitter.com/rudymancuso/status/656968503212163072 Song #27 Nothing nothing nothing nothing No ohh When you just worry about the little things Girl don't worry about nothing Oh you love I said one two three four five I just wanna I just wanna spend the night with you love Oh love no I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go Babe, I’ll take control I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go And I got you back, babe And I won't let you go I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go Just look up at the stars for me tonight And everything will be alright Just look at the, look at the, look at the, look at the stars https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6OFbAvoZ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6hRDAvos/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f64U_gvpJ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f7IbCAvpg/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BBPG99Bgvk- Song #28 ... I said nothing ever ... I said nothing, nothing ever ever ... https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/676535787282759680 Song #29 I said you're amazing She said you must be crazy I said no I'm not, well a little maybe and I don't talk a lot but when I do I mean it And I swear I know an angel baby When I see it, I know I do have issues But I got into them with you Not gonna lie girl, I miss you Not even superficial We spent beautiful moments and some beautiful dreams But ain't nothing more beautiful than you right next to me And I got a couple days https://www.instagram.com/p/BATuWuLAviB/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAT35ndgvtE/ Song #30 You know you can't believe it. You know I want you to be there for a reason ... I just can't get you off my mind https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/688668741555621888 Song #31 We throw it all away Feel ... Are we foolish? Are we stupid now? We broke .. https://www.instagram.com/p/_NhrZGiqTA/ Song #32 Justin Bieber Cause every second, every hour, every minute with you babe It's like I'm stuck in Bora Bora now with you ... Lil Za Sitting right here with an ice cold beer In my rocking chair over there When I decided to take a stroll in the park and I I saw a woman that look like you And I just cruise oh Justin: Come on baby let's go)﻿ https://instagram.com/p/8ZnqLRnX3X/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f46KseX_bHk Song #33 Deserve your love So what did I do to deserve your love What did I do What did I do What did I do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txNY5MLrW50 https://www.instagram.com/p/BBTOT4zscEe/ Song #34 Open your mind Wider than the ocean Life is 'bout the moment And every single time you wanna give up Hold on tight Do what you love and don't let go oh no (don't let go) And every single time you wanna pray, pray for your troubles Take a breath every step Let it wash away Wash away (ohoho) oh wash away Before the number was the name March 1st before player was the game 21 years ago, it’s never ever been the same In all my life I never wanted to play the game I'm not the same as Michael even though he hall of fame I'm all hall of faith put me on the wall of change I got a couple things to learn along the way Figure out how to mean what I say I just gotta be me ... https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs8w2zAvpt https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9BcjAvqX https://www.instagram.com/p/-jeQY_gvmO/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9GOqAvqi Song #35 Heard in music producer SweatPantsPapi's YouNow stream on 8th August 2015. You say you want a Cadillac, I know You're tired of ... for sure When everybody's living life Showing that ... can't hold https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phXUAL4tbqE Song #36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsV0TdpYhdw Song #37 A snippet of Justin's new music in Jaydepierce’s snapchat story I pray Your heart was https://youtu.be/uIUCZjJ6ABo Song #38 This might be a beat of a new Justin Bieber's song. https://twitter.com/MAEJOR/status/688835393622388736 Song #39 My heart is broken since we haven't spoken https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/698528566447882240 Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs